Mistake
by 8ounce
Summary: Felicity makes an honest mistake. Let me know what you think.


"No." Air whistled out of lungs as clear, blue eyes stared straight at the glowing screen. She really thought it would work out, that she would have more time. She had misjudged the amount of time it would have taken her to get into the security system. She got cocky.

"Felicity, it was an honest mistake." Diggle's reassuring voice tried to rectify her error. Without a word, she picked up her tablet and flounced from the room, leaving behind a shocked and bruised silence.

* * *

"Where is she? She said she would be able to do it in ten minutes! I had to leave!" The roaring preceded the man, as the door to the lair burst open, swinging back to slam shut as heavy footsteps pounded down the steps. The anger emanating from the billionaire echoed in the almost-empty basement, bouncing off the concrete walls and shattering the bruised silence. Burning, blue eyes scanned the room for the their culprit, before faltering slightly.

"She left. I knew better than to go after her." A low murmur found its way across the room as Oliver's eyes settled onto Diggle. The anger inside the vigilante dissipated almost immediately. Once again, he voiced his inquiry, this time with concern.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Honestly." Diggle looked him in the eyes, searching them for the anger he saw before. The billionaire stripped off his equipment in silence, trading them for a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. After a long silence, Diggle spoke again. "Oliver." The archer grunted. "Oliver." Diggle repeated firmly. The CEO turned to look at him, inquiringly. "Be careful." He murmured, as he climbed up the stairs, leaving Oliver to his own devices. The billionaire dialled his IT expert's number, cursing under his breath as he got her voicemail multiple times. Berating himself for his thoughtlessness, he slipped into a jacket, and shut down the lair.

* * *

"Felicity?" His concerned voice filtered, muffled, through her door as she sat on her couch. After taking a shower and standing under the scalding water for almost an hour, she had slipped into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt. Tears drenched the sleeves of her long-sleeved t-shirt as she sat, quietly sobbing into her arms, the sound dampened by her limbs. She didn't look up at the voice outside her door. She knew he'd swing by, either to berate her or to check on her. She didn't need that. Guilt lodged in her throat, rising as she heard his voice, bringing back all the reasons why she'd left the lair earlier. "Felicity." His voice was a little louder this time; a statement, rather than a question. He knew she was in here. She took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." She called, her voice calm and level, never betraying the turmoil on the inside. She put her head back down.

"Then open the door." He spoke, words wading through the silence. She sighed, and padded across the floor to the door. She unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal the billionaire on the other side. "You're not fine." He stated, making his way into her apartment. He kicked off his shoes, joining her on the couch, pulling her into his arms. "Felicity." He spoke again, his voice soft. She turned to face him.

"What?" She glared, crossing her arms across her chest. "I told you I was fine."

"This..." His fingertip traced the tear tracks down her cheeks. "You don't look the part." He pulled her into his lap and tucked her head under his chin. She leaned her ear against his chest, feeling his heart beat. He was still alive. Her mistake hadn't cost him his life. It was too close of a call for her comfort, though. The silence stretched uncomfortably between them, the only sound in the room was their breathing.

"I thought I could do it. I'm sorry." She whispered, the words slipping out before she could stop them. Silently, a tear slipped down her face. Oliver's thumb wiped it gently away, his palm rubbing reassuringly on her bicep.

"That's not a big deal. I can go back." He muttered into her hair, his chest rumbling under her ear with his voice. She turned her face into his neck.

"You shouldn't have to." She mumbled sadly.

"It's an honest mistake, Felicity." He lay a gentle kiss on her temple as she cried quietly.

"You could've died." She whispered, swiping at her own tears.

"But I didn't." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"But you could've." Her voice broke on the last word. He stood up, lifting her into her arms, and made his way into her bedroom. Laying her carefully on the bed, he stripped and crawled under the covers and pulled her into him.

"But I didn't."


End file.
